


Pureblood Love

by SuperAvatar



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Wolves, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAvatar/pseuds/SuperAvatar
Summary: Humans, vampire and wolves all in one building- MoonStone Waters Academy. The vampire and wolf society can't understand why the only Pureblood vampire left is wasting her time trying to co-exist with wolves and humans. But to her it's much more than just that - It's repaying two people, one who served her and to prove to the other that not all vampires are the same. In that time she finds herself in an undeniably  complicated situation - she can't show her love the girl she's meant for.Korrasami AU - alternate universe
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

|'CHAPTER ONE'|

-Third pov-

MoonStone Waters Academy is a famous private school where all students live on campus. There's day class and night class students, which means there are curfews and different dorms. And to keep the students within those curfews they installed a disciplinary committee, which only two students are apart of because the night class isn't just ordinary students- they're vampires and wolves. Asami and Mako are apart of this disciplinary committee. Asami and Mako are at the gate every time to make sure the day class students don't find out about the night class students. Asami is at the gate and Mako is late. Asami sighed shaking her head. They keep the day class students away from the night class students who have natural charms causing the day class students to go crazy like they're celebrities. 

"Get back !" Asami called over the crowd of squealing students. "We know what you're doing !" One of the girls pointed at Asami. "You're taking advantage of being the Headmasters daughter !" One girl pointed at her angrily. Not this again, Asami sighed. "Yeah we want to see the night class students too !" One of the boys called flailing his arms. "It's way past your curfew and I'm not taking advantage I'm part of the disciplinary committee." Pale green eyes glared at the crowd. "No pushing." Asami groaned trying to push the crowd back. There was a loud unlock followed by a dragging squeak noise behind her signaling the night dorms heavy gates had started to open. She turned around and saw them standing there. All dressed in white uniform natural charm causing everyone to swoon. The boys have white blazers with a black pattern, plain white pants, black shirt, red tie and black shoes. The girls have white blazers with a black line pattern, plain white skirt, black shirt, red tie, black knee high socks and black shoes. Asami stood aside realising the day class crowd had now stood in two rows allowing them to walk through. Good looks like things are in order, just wish you'd show up Mako. Asami put her hands on my hips sighing in relief letting her guard down. "Hello how is everyone doing ?" Meelo called pointing at the girls who waved calling his name causing the girls to run over Asami. She was now kneeled on the groaning in pain. "Asami, is everything alright ?" She looked up and saw Korra kneeling in front of her with a hand on her shoulder. Korra wore boys uniform and no one questioned it, in fact it made more girls and boys go crazy over her. Asami also thinks she's attractive but not because of her vampire charms. "Thank you for all your help." Korra said looking at her with a tight lipped smile. But the whispers behind her caused her to snap out of her daze and stand up looking at Korra seriously. "Of course. That's what the disciplinary committee does." Asami said nodding like a soldier. Korra looked at her almost like she felt hopeless then sighed. "When you act reserved like this." Korra stood up too from her kneeled position. "I feel a bit... lonely." Korra had an unreadable expression on her face. "I'm sorry. I uh-- I guess it's because you've always been there for me... Ever since I can remember." Asami looked down feeling vulnerable to which Korra nodded understanding. "Don't worry about it anymore." Korra said her voice sounding a little softer as if she's comforting her. "That was so long ago." Korra reached out cupping her cheek gently as if she's afraid of hurting Asami. Asami hummed when suddenly her hand was snatched away. "Mako !" Asami looked at him surprised as he stood there gripping Korra's wrist. "Your class has begun Korra, you should go now." Mako said his face holding no expression only a glare. "You're so scary... mister disciplinary committee." Korra took her hand out of his grip and walked to the night class group waiting for her. "Korra... Um would you please accept this ?" Two girls stood shy holding a rose and a letter to her. She looked at them and nodded still holding the same expressionless face. "Thank you." She took it then glanced longingly at Asami. Asami wanted to clutch the organ in her chest to ease the beating but she couldn't, she could only let out a sigh. "You all need to get back to your dorms !" Mako yelled causing everyone to rush off. "Everyday they're out here yelling and throwing themselves -" Mako groaned in a whining tone but got cut of when Asami punched him. "Why are you acting cocky you big jerk you're late ? It's our jobs as the disciplinary committee to set an example." Asami said shoving him annoyed that he's always late and rude towards Korra. "Yeah well I could say the say the same thing about you. You're so obvious it's pathetic." Mako said pushing her away from him but it's his words that made her stop. "Listen it's really none of my business wether you like that girl or not... but you do know right ?" Mako asked looking at the ground. "Oh shut up. Of course I know." Asami said looking down with a huff. 

+++++

Walking down the path to class Korra stared at the rose she got from the girls with the letter clutched underneath her arm as her hand was tucked in her pocket. Stopping in her tracks and glancing at the tree. "Hello there." Korra greeted to which Kai took as his que to come out. He jumped down from his hiding spot walking to Korra. "I'll take that Lord Korra." Kai said holding his hand out gesturing at the letter in her hands. "Thank you." Korra thanked the young vampire as she returned her gaze to the rose. With one of her many powers forcing the rose to turn old in seconds causing it to perish, the lint wrapped around the rose flew away in the wind lost without the rose to hold. 

"This tablet developed by the night class is very affective and has been accepted world wide. You are all not just the pride of this school but also the entire vampire realm." Tenzin spoke proudly looking at the vampires in the one side of the class. "It's not that big of a deal." Kai said vaguely interested. "All we did was take part in some group study." Bolin said standing next to Korra who sat in a comfy chair that was in the top of the class corner giving her the higher ground. "It's a big deal actually. Your study gave vampires a way to not suffer and a better way to feed. You made humans safer." Opal looked at the vampires in the one side of the class. Bolin smiled at the wolfs compliment. "Oh please Opal I'm sure Bataar Jnr was working on something similar." Wing said sitting upright looking at Opal. "Actually I never thought of anything like that before." Bataar Jnr said as he kept his focus on his work. "Way to stay on our side bro." Wei huffed glaring at his eldest brother. "Face it vampires are smarter than wolves." Meelo teased the group on the other side of the class. The twin wolves growled at the vampire standing up. Korra didn't mind the banter at all she knew there are other vampires who would stop it so she kept reading her book but still listened to their conversation. "Enough Meelo. We just think differently than them." Rohan spoke calmly to his older brother. Ikki looked at her little brother hearing scribbling and a low hiss. "What's this ? Well now this looks like someone in love." Ikki teased picking up his doodling book. "Who does Mako think he is grabbing dorm president Korra Cross Waters like that ?" Meelo glared at Ikki for her daring words. "And I'll destroy that disciplinary committee in a second if they just let me." Meelo raised his voice in annoyance. "Yes but they do have that girl and she does look quite yummy." Desna spoke earning gasps from the vampires in the room and Korra to stop mid paging in her book. "Desna." Bolin spoke in a warning tone to which he received a hum. Tenzin left as he had no reason to be here seeing as class is over. "Time to feed." Eska said handing Desna two blood tablets which he took with no interest. Korra closed her book abruptly and stood up turning so her back no longer faced the windows. "Lord Cross I've noticed that you seem awfully interested in that girl." Ikki said referring to the raven black haired girl in the disciplinary committee. "Yes, you're right." Korra answered starring at the moon. Everyone in the room even the wolves were confused by this answer not understanding why a pureblood vampire would be interested in a human girl. "The clouds will soon obscure the moon." Korra said glancing at the moon in thought. "Yes it will be our time." Bolin said looking at Korra as she made the fire in the lanterns against the walls go out so the only light source was the moon. "The night is made for vampires and wolves." Korra said as her eyes turned a glowing red colour along with the rest of the vampires. "Excuse us as we leave for our nightly jog before our next class." Huan spoke as the wolves stood up as one and started to leave. "Iroh." Korra called out to the wolf who was last in line. "Make sure your jog is straight to the next class we never know if there are day class wanderers." Korra said to which Iroh nodded walking out. 

+++++

They are the beings who hide in the shadows and are the source of legends and the secret that must be protected is their very existence. "Why are we doing this ? Come on headmaster our job is to work security not be bodyguards for celebrities." Mako said angrily slamming his fist on the desk making a little dent in the wood. "I know doing this every night is hard on you but-" He spoke calmly but got interrupted by Mako again. "Well if you're aware of that why don't you increase the number of people in the disciplinary committee ?" Mako asked angrily while Asami held her hands up trying to calm him down. "All I got is this girl and she's useless." Mako said pointing behind him at Asami causing her to frown angry. "Hey ! I don't have to take lip from someone who's late all the time." Asami pointed out defending herself. "That won't happen it's our job to keep their identities a complete secret that's why the academy is set up the way it is. So we can keep the day class and night class separate from each other. For the two to coexist the day class mustn't know the truth about night class and that's why your work as guardians is so critical. You are the only two I can trust with this duty. I know you work all night and people hate you and that it's a thankless task... But by giving this job to my dear son and loving daughter I alleviate any sense of guilt." Varrick said smiling at the two in front of him. "Stop !" Mako slammed his fist on the desk breaking it in half causing a fright to both people. "I admit I do have certain obligations to you but I do not remember agreeing to be your son." Mako spoke furious with the headmaster. "You're actually his daughter Asami. Why don't you be the one to try and talk some sense into him ?" Mako asked once again seeming calm. "Why don't I talk to him huh, how does that sound ?" Zhu Li offered with a hand on Mako's shoulder. Mako sighed looking at her then nodded he had more patience with Zhu Li. "I understand and agree with what you're saying." Zhu Li said to which Mako nodded. "Varrick, I think Asami will agree when I say the night class is really getting along with the day class." Zhu Li said to which Asami nodded with a smile. "But you of all people know that wolves and vampires are still born beasts it's in their nature." Zhu Li said to which Varrick sighed looking at Asami. "You both understand my pacifist ideology-- You see it has long been my dream to finally reach a day where we can once and for all bring an end to the dark shared history between vampires, wolves and humans with their open minds and keen intellect, youth can breach the gap between our species for the first time in centuries. That's why I do what I do. That's why I created the night class." Varrick said sounding like a political man. "I'm out of here." Mako said walking out causing Zhu Li to sigh. "Varrick you know there are vampires and wolves that attack humans and if people knew the truth about night class it would cause an uproar." Zhu Li spoke with seriousness. Asami was surprised by this information- she only knew the kind of vampire that saved her life but then of course the vampire had to save her life because of a bad vampire. "Well Korra is different !" Asami said upset with this conversation. "I understand this Asami. And there are vampires and wolves following her but they can still turn at any time. That's why I want two more to join the disciplinary committee as of tomorrow." Zhu Li spoke with a final tone. "Okay. I'll be on patrol." Asami nodded walking to the window jumping out landing gracefully. While walking her mind wondered. 

She has no memories of her life prior to age six. When Korra saved her on that faithful snowy night she brought her to a house of an acquaintance of hers, Headmasters Varrick and Moon and without any questions and having any idea of knowing who she was they took her in. If it weren't for Korra she wouldn't be here today, that night ten years ago turned out to be her beginning. Asami sees Korra as her true beginning. "Oh hello." Bolin noticed Asami leaning against the pillar. "Thank you for all your hard work." Bolin thank Asami with a gentle smile. Asami looked at him and noticed Korra behind him. Quickly standing upright she gave a respectful bow then took off into the academy grounds. "Asami is very interesting. There is not a single girl in the night class that's anything like her." Bolin said looking into the direction she took off. "No. And for someone so used to the dark she's a rather blinding sight." Korra said as her eyes turned a glowing red colour. Korra started walking again. Bolin looked at Korra then decided to speak up. "You know everyone likes living here. Even if there are wolves. But don't forget because of a request we received from you, a pureblood, we're abiding the rules of the humans. But just barely." Bolin said looking at Korra who didn't bother looking at him. "I know that... Bolin." Korra said then walked off to class again earning a sigh from Bolin. 

Sitting at the waterfall Asami thought to herself. Korra and herself are such different people. The world that Korra lives in and the things she sees. Asami shook her head splashing her face. "Alright much better." Rushing off to continue patrol. Mako sat on the grass holding his head gasping as his pounding head while his eyes flashed a glowing red colour. Reaching inside his black blazer he dropped his little holder of blood tablets sighing as he stared at them. 

-the next day-

"Asami." The teacher called but Asami was fast asleep. "Asami they're serving chicken noodles in the cafeteria." Wu whispered causing Asami to sit up. "Another nap. You know between you and Mako. The disciplinary committee must be quite taxing for you." Raiko said to which Asami shook her head after looking up to see Mako sleeping. "No it's alright I can handle it." Asami shrugged to which Raiko growled. "Stay after class." He said pointing at her walking back to the front of the class. "Not again." Asami groaned laying back down on her arms. "You have it rough girl. Working at night only getting sleep in class. You're like a vampire." Wu said as he fixed his books to leave. "Huh ? What are you talking about ? You don't think vampires really exist do you ?" Asami asked a little to fast. Wu scoffed laughing a little. "No of course not." He waved her off with one hand. "Yeah me neither." Asami said sighing in relief. "Well hang in there." Wu said with a comforting hand on her shoulder as he stood up. "Hey if you have time can you stay and study with me ? I hate studying with Mako it's so boring." Asami asked to which Wu frowned. "Well why is that ? I thought you were pretty good friends. And by the way Mako already left." Wu said pointing up at the back of the class where Mako was. "Ugh !" Asami groaned annoyed. 

+++++

Mako left early to get his sleep in at the barn. Of course growing up together Asami knew where he went. Being woken up by the horse Mako looked at her. "What is it Lilly ?" He turned his gaze to where the horse was glaring. "I found you." Asami said with a glare. "Guardians should set an example and not skip out early." Asami said walking to Mako but got stopped when the horse jumped uneasy with her presence. "Calm down Lilly. She's a very simple uncomplicated girl." Mako said while petting the horse as he tried waking up. "She's by no means a threat to you. Even if she tried to be." Mako said standing up. "What ?" Asami asked offended by his words. "You came to bring me back to class ?" Mako asked nonchalantly. "No it's over. You can't skip out when we have to stay late. Now it's time for us to go patrol the switch over." Asami said holding up the white band that they had to wear over their black day class uniform. The white band was the band of the disciplinary committee. "I know that." Mako said grabbing the band from Asami causing her to sigh. There are places in Mako's mind that are totally off limits to everyone else. And Asami hated it. 

+++++

"How's Korra Cross tonight ?" Mako asked while looking out at the academy grounds. "I know she's your hero." Mako sighed as Asami turned to him. "I was just looking at Korra. Stop acting like you know everything." Asami scolded Mako who didn't give a care in the world. Rushing to the edge Asami checked the grounds. "So far so good. Seems to me like the night class is behaving just fine this evening and it doesn't look like anyone from the day class is wandering around either." Asami reported out loud. "All in all it's a peaceful night. Safe and sound at the academy." Mako was amused by Asami's innocence. "Come on you don't really believe that ? You honestly think things are going well between the day class and the night class ?" Mako asked as he turned his back on her. "Of course I do. It's my hope that vampires, wolves and humans can all get along some day. That's what we're working towards." Asami said looking down thinking about what that world would be like. "I know the headmaster thinks the night class is on his side that they believe in his pacifist views and their good vampires and wolves. But I don't believe it... not for a second." Mako spoke through gritted teeth. "Yeah but..." Asami was at a loss of words. "I agreed to be a guardian for just one reason. No matter what one day I will find the most effective way to destroy everyone of those beasts in human form... I'm going inside." Mako spoke looking up. 

He's always been like this.  
_*Asami Flashback*_  
_"I'd like you to meet Mako. Starting from today we'll be taking care of him." Varrick said referring to him and Zhu Li. "Be nice to him Asami his family was killed by a group of bad vampires and wolves." Varrick explained to Asami as she just stood starring at Mako wrapped in the grown ups coat._  
_*flashback*_

Asami could see the hatred towards the vampire and wolves. It's taken four years and he's opened up a little bit. The two of them can joke and Asami does feel closer. But still she gets that not every vampire and wolf is as calm and nice as Korra. Even her parents who she has no memory of could've of easily been attacked by a vampire or a wolf. Her train of thought was interrupted when she saw day class students on the grounds. Jumping down from the terrace grabbing onto a branch and then onto the ground she walked to the girls. "I want your name and class right now. You know very well that school rules strictly forbid you from wandering around at night it's dangerous. Go back to your dorms." Asami spoke strictly to the two girls. "We just came out here to take a picture of the night class." The one said looking at Asami. "What's the big deal. It's harmless." The one said standing up but stumbled. "Are you okay ?" Asami looked at her spotting blood. "Go back to your dorms now." Asami tried shoving them to hurry up. When she sensed someone she pulled out her Artemis rod that's attached to her right thigh swinging it at them. Rohan caught the Artemis rod causing an electrical shock to go off in his hand. "So scary. The headmasters has trained you well." Rohan said looking at the human girl who glared at them. "Oh my gosh look it's Rohan and Meelo from the night class." The girls swooned unaware of the danger they're in. "No need for all the fuss we just came out here because we smelled blood. You're so mean Asami. You know the real reason we came out here tonight." Meelo said his eyes turning a glowing red colour. "Ah... you smell so nice." Meelo said as he inhaled the scent of blood. "He likes our scent what do we do ?" The girls squealed. "Listen here Meelo if you so much as lay a finger on these girls I will..." She stopped mid sentence when he took her hand. "What smells good Asami. Is the smell of your blood." Meelo said pulling her hand closer to him. Her hand that got scratched open when she grabbed ahold and let go of the tree branch. "Really it is so tempting." Meelo said pulling her hand closer and revealing his fangs piercing her skin. "Meelo let go !" Asami dropped the Artemis rod and shoved him with her shoulder trying to get out of his grip. The day class students passed out and Rohan turned his back on the scene acting like he didn't know about what Meelo was doing. "May I partake from your neck ?" Meelo asked as he lowered her white collar a bit. "No you can't have any." Asami groaned trying to pull away. "Meelo." Rohan spoke turning around only to get tackled down by the growling wolf form of Iroh. "Drinking blood on school grounds is strictly forbidden." Mako said with his pistol fixed on Meelo. "Has the smell of blood made you lose control, vampire ?" Mako asked as the the twins and Opal soon approached in wolf form too. "Mako hold on." Asami tried to stop him. "But I already tasted her." Meelo said licking his lips causing Mako to pull to trigger. Lucky for Meelo, Asami pushed his arm up causing him to miss. Meelo looked at him shocked. "You can't shoot him you idiot." Asami scolded Mako who didn't care at all if he shot a vampire. "That Bloody Rose, would you please put it away ? I'm afraid that weapon you have is rather threatening to us." Korra spoke calmly as she approached the scene. Meelo stood shaking in fear because of Korra's appearance. "Korra I-- I uh." Stuttering Asami wasn't sure what to say. "I'll escort these fools to the headmasters myself to receive their punishment." Korra spoke as she grabbed Meelo at the back of his collar. Iroh stood back getting off Rohan turning back into his human form along with Opal and her brothers. "Dorm president Cross." Meelo stuttered as Rohan covered his face knowing his actions were wrong. "Mako is that alright ?" Korra asked looking at Mako who scoffed. Asami turned to him giving him a look asking him to answer Korra. "Just get them out of here, Korra." He gritted through his teeth as he put the pistol known as the Bloody Rose back into his black with white pattern striped blazer. "Rohan, because you did nothing to stop Meelo you are guilty too." Korra said to which Rohan sighed nodding. "Now then for the two have fainted. I'll have their memory of tonight erased and I will take them to the headmasters as well." At her words Jinora and Kai dropped from the trees gracefully landing placing their hands on the girls foreheads erasing their memories. "Is that okay ?" Korra asked looking at Asami. "Uh yes thank you." Asami thanked Korra her voice wavering a bit. "I'm sorry he scared you. That was wrong of him, Asami." Korra frowned in apology to which Asami giggled nervously. After erasing their memories they each picked a girl up before leaving Jinora gave her siblings a scolding glare. "No i--it's okay it was just a little bite more like a nibble really." Asami nervously hid her hands behind her back. Korra took a step forward to Asami wanting to take a look but got interrupted. "Let's go." Mako said grabbing Asami's hand leaving the vampires behind. Korra watched as Mako dragged Asami away. Korra grabbed the brothers by their collars taking them to the headmasters. "Hold on Mako what are you doing ? You were so rude to Korra." Asami scolded Mako as she stumbled after him. "This place reeks of blood and it makes me sick." Mako gritted through his teeth. They reached a bridge where he stopped turning to Asami pulling his tie from his neck wrapping it around her hand now acting as a bandage. "The smell is disgusting and they like it... further proof they are beasts." Mako said walking away. 

+++++

He's been nursing that blackness in his heart for four years. Asami has been doubting yet still hoping to erase it. Just when it feels like they're getting closer he inevitably pulls back again. Lowering the hairdryer she stared at Mako's school tie in deep thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when Mako opened the bathroom door entering the bathroom. "Hey you can't just barge in like that." Asami scolded Mako who didn't pay her mind. "It isn't my fault the bath at my dorm closes at dusk. The headmasters bath is all I can use." Mako said walking in putting his towel on the hanger then took off his shirt. "Don't strip naked in front of a girl." Asami said throwing her hand lotion at him but he just ignored her. He leaned over sniffing her causing her to lean away from him. "What are you doing ?" Asami asked looking at him confused. "The smell of blood is gone." Mako said as he threw his shirt in the laundry basket. "Just shut up. My hand did finally stop bleeding." Asami said looking at her bandage that Zhu Li put on. "You know according to all the legends I might just turn into a vampire myself. I was attacked by a vampire ten years ago too. I guess my blood must be really tasty to them." Asami said in thought as she blew her hair. Mako turned to her looking at her feeling his head thumping again causing him to gulp. "Just means I need to be a little more careful. It's my job as a guardian to protect MoonStone Academy day and night. Those guys can bite me all they want but I'm gonna heal up anyway." Asami smiled looking at Mako but he had rushed into the shower to get away from her. Standing against the wall panting feeling his bones aching he gritted his teeth falling to his knees laying on the ice cold ground staring at the roof with a fading red colour in his eyes. 

+++++

"Suspended for ten days. It was totally worth it for a taste of Asami's blood." Meelo said throwing a blood tablet into the glass of water watching it dissolve. "I wouldn't let dorm president Cross hear you say that." Rohan warned his older brother. "That's what I want. I'm sorry but surviving on just tablets alone isn't enough for me. Her blood was so irresistible. I just-" Rohan gasped as Korra came walking into the room faster than usual walking to Meelo grabbing him by the collar lifting him up glaring at him causing him to gulp in fear. "You just ?" Korra gritted through her teeth then threw him back into the sofa. Meelo pressed his hands to his knees. "I'm so sorry Lord Korra." Meelo apologised looking down. Korra walked out ignoring the two. "Well that's what you wanted isn't it ?" Rohan asked looking at Meelo. "Shut up." Meelo threw himself back laying on the couch. 

Wolves and vampires, beast in human form. They hunt and kill almost out of rage or for fun. The other feeds of you like you're nothing. You must never get close to them is what you're always told. Korra sighed removing her hand from the glass. The things they caused them to think of us. Frowning in anger the glass shattered flying across the room. Inhaling and regaining her composure Korra closed her eyes as she exhaled again.


	2. |'Chapter Two'|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentines day and the day class is out of hand. Someone joins the disciplinary committee. Mako struggles with accepting the inevitable. Korra struggles with her position in Asami and Mako's life.

Coughing struggling to breathe because of his dry throat and adding to the pain he had a throbbing head and blurry vision. Mako dropped his blood tablet into the sink with the running water. A blurry vision of someone with brown hair and blood all over their blue shirt flashed in front of him causing Mako to grab his head groaning. 

+++++

Korra sat on her sofa looking out the window dropping a blood tablet in her glass. "The time is getting closer. Very close..." Picking up her class after it was done sizzling the water now a few lighter shades than the colour of blood. "I can feel it." A sigh escaped her lips as she looked down at the glass. 

-the next day-

"Are you all set ?" One girl asked. "Of course." She replied excitedly. "They're homemade." Another showed hers to her group of friends. "Who are you giving it to ?" The other asked gesturing at the box. "Korra." She whispered with a giggle and a slight blush. The whole group squealed and giggled. 

Asami and Wu heard the other people in class giggle and talk about the night class and who they're going to give their chocolates to on Valentine's day. "Everybody is so excited." Wu said rolling his eyes seemingly uninterested. "Well that's because tomorrow is Valentines day." Asami said looking at Wu with a shrug. "All the girls and boys go around giving chocolates to the ones they have crushes on to proclaim their love for them. I don't get it. It's completely absurd." Arik said throwing his hands up. "Has everyone forgotten that this is a school of higher learning ?" He shouted flailing his arms. "I am against it in every way, shape and form." He said regaining himself now walking to the back of the class. "You know class rep, you might get chocolates too." Wu said holding his hand up amused by his behaviour. Suddenly the class president felt different about the entire situation. _Ikki could be my valentine_ , he smiled dreamily. 

"Yeah but we're not gonna get anything anyway." A student from the back whined while laying on his arms. "Yeah it's all gonna go to those night class students." The next guy agreed with him. Ignoring their whining Asami turned to her friend next to her. "Wu, are you going to give chocolates to anyone this year ?" Asami was curious why Wu never gave anyone chocolates but she never really said more about it. "Girl no. What about you ?" Wu asked turning his body to Asami facing her now as he gestured to her fully observing her now. "Oh uh... No I don't think so." Asami said to which Wu nodded then grinned. "So then what's that ?" He asked gesturing at the paper for homemade chocolate recipe on her desk. "Oh this here it's nothing." Asami chuckled nervously and laid her hands over the paper. "This doesn't mean anything." Asami knew she wasn't fooling Wu, she was terrible at lying but she didn't need to Wu wasn't the kind to really tease. "Then what's it for ?" He asked curious as to why the green eyed girl was acting strange. "I may be wrong but I believe someone behind us is glaring at you." Wu said as he spotted Mako sitting down behind them in the corner of his eye. "You're a member of the disciplinary committee yet you're giving her that ?" Mako asked resting his chin on his hand with a furrowed brow. "Um no... But it would be a token of my appreciation." Asami looked at the paper thinking about Korra and what she did. "Besides I haven't decided if I'm gonna give it to her yet... let it go." Asami said a frown forming on her face. 

"What Mako ?" A girl in the back of the class almost shouted. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot we have Mako." A guy said pointing at Mako with a hopeful smile. "Oh yeah top of the grey curve and a jock. You're our only hope, get some for us too Mako." The other guy said but both were shut down when Mako shot them a deadly glare. "Never mind." They all said defeated. 

+++++

"So then tomorrow is Valentine's day. The entire school is already buzzing with excitement. The truth about the night class could easily be revealed in all this frenzy. I need you two to be more alert than usual, is that understood guardians ?" Headmaster Varrick asked looking at the two while his chin rested against his two pointed index fingers. "Yes headmaster." Asami said nodding. "I don't see why you don't just ban this event." Mako said looking at Headmaster Zhu Li who sat on the sofa next to the desk. "Mako if we were to do that there would be a riot. This allows students to let off a little steam." Zhu Li said supporting her husband who hummed in agreement. "Of course the day class is going to faun over the night class. All of them are incredibly accomplished and attractive people. If they're our allies then they're a great resource to us." Varrick explained further more to the two in front of him. Mako wasn't impressed by this at all or he just didn't want to hear it. He despised the night class. Asami knew this and could see it on his face. "He's not happy." Asami said pointing at Mako. "Yeah got it." Varrick said nonchalantly standing up walking to his window sticking his hands in his pockets. "I know all to well that vampires have been the enemies of humans for many centuries. But there are vampires out there who want to peacefully coexist. And I'm proud to educate the children of such vampires your generation can build the bridge that connects our two species. Mako look... I know it's difficult but some day you will come to understand my philosophy." Varrick said explaining once more in a serious tone his way and meaning of what he strived what life to be. "I doubt it. Not unless you can make the past disappear." Mako said looking down feeling the anger and sadness rush to the surface. "They are nothing but beasts in human form who drink the blood from living humans. That your view ?" Varrick asked looking over his shoulder turning slightly to face the teen. He knew very well the teen despised vampire more than the wolves but over the years he grew hatred for both. Mako did not answer, he looked down. "I... Uh um... I got everyone gifts." Asami said handing Varrick and Zhu Li each a card and then turned to Mako. "My annual gift to you." Asami said with a small smile looking at Mako she didn't like seeing him this way. She knew he had it ruff. He was like a brother to her and she didn't want to see someone she held so dear suffer like that. "A coupon good for one errand. You realise you've given me the same coupon since grade school ?" Mako said as he looked at her but he was still thankful. She'd always been there and always tried to make him feel better. "Oh shut it. Come on, lunch is about over." Asami said grabbing Mako's wrist and ran out the headmaster's office. 

Asami didn't understand why the headmaster had to say things that he knows will get Mako worked up.   
_*Asami's flashback*_  
 _"I'd like you to meet Mako." Varrick said with his hand gently placed on Mako's back. "Be nice to him Asami, his family was killed by a bad group of wolves and vampires." At Varrick's words Mako looked up and Asami could see the hatred in his eyes. "Help him get cleaned up. Zhu Li and I have some business with the police we must attend to." Varrick said waving as he walked back to police. Both stood in silence for a few moments. "So the bath it's over here." Asami stood aside and pointed inside. After Mako did not move Asami tried another way. Slowly learning towards him and searching for his eyes when she felt like she found it she spoke up. "May I touch you ?" Asami asked standing closer to him. After he did not answer she slowly approached him and gently placed her hands on his back and chest. "Come on." She was patient and gentle with him as she led him to the bathroom. Slowly Opening the door revealing a steam filled bathroom. "There's hot water in the tub already." Asami said as she slowly led him inside letting him stand close to the tub. "Um... You want help with your shirt ?" Asami asked but once again he did not answer her. She gently took off the coat that hugged his fragile body. A gasp escaped her mouth when she saw the blood in his neck and shoulder. She walked to the tub taking a cloth and dipping it into the warm water Asami dried it a little then walked back to Mako. Pointing at his neck she spoke up. "Can I clean that up ?" She asked again but he did not answer her. She slowly reached out to his neck as she started to clean the blood._  
 _*end flashback*_  
Every time Asami did something she asked his permission. But Mako never said a word. She approached Mako cautiously because she felt the boy in front of her would fall to pieces otherwise. 

-the next day-

Screaming and shouting in front of the night dorm was heard and Asami struggled more than usual to keep them in order. "I thought headmaster Moon said we get some help ?" Asami groaned as she looked over at Mako who just shook his head declining chocolate from three girls. "Yeah." He watched as the girls pushed pass Asami causing her to stumble with a surprised face and soft yelp. 

"Everyone seems so excited today." Bolin said with a smile as he stood on top of the stairs leaning against the rail. The wolves arrived at the dorm living room where they always meet up before they head out for class. "Even though Valentines day is tomorrow." Huan said looking out the window as he held his chin in between his thumb and index finger. "I wonder how much chocolate I'll get. Rohan what do you say shall we bet on who gets more ?" Meelo asked confidently as he smirked at his little brother. "Geez." Rohan yawned shaking his head. Not interested. "I bet you we're gonna get the most." Wing said pointing at Meelo with a smirk. "Yeah whatever we don't want you can have." Wei laughed to which Opal sighed looking over at Bolin as he chuckled. "This is so annoying." Desna said gesturing at the doors. "I'm sure you'll get a ton of chocolates Desna." Bolin said as he walked to the rest of them now standing next to Opal. "Lord Korra." Ikki greeted excitedly as she spotted Korra descending from the stairs with Kai at her side. "Morning." The wolves all waved in unison. "Morning Korra." Bolin greeted his tone upbeat as usual. "Morning. Shall we go ?" Korra asked looking at them. 

Mako whistled loudly catching everyone's attention. "The exchange of chocolates is prohibited until the day of the event." Asami called out loud from the steps she got onto causing murmurs from the crowd of students. "I have to make sure he gets my chocolate." A student said as she got on her friends shoulder. "You over there, no climbing the wall !" Asami called pointing at them. As the students looked over at Asami she lost balance tumbling over but luckily Mako caught her. "Thank you." She mumbled. "Nice Mako !" Asami called impressed by his catch. "If anyone breaks the rules again, this event may be cancelled." Mako said in a final tone causing the students to scold him in between murmurs. Asami shook her head. She didn't know why he had to say things that made the students hate him. 

The heavy squeak of the night dorm doors came alive signaling the doors are being opened. Staring at Korra as she ascended with the rest of the group Asami felt a slight blush on her cheeks until the group of girls pushed her. "Alright no pushing. Stand back." Turning to the students Asami held her hands out to hold them back. Looking over her shoulder Asami watched Korra as she seemed to stand out as usual. Her heat fluttering at the sight of the vampire. "Good morning how is everyone today ?" Meelo called out to the girls. "Fine !" They all yelled back. "Yes... Yes... Play along Rohan." Meelo turned to his little brother who rolled his eyes. "I refuse." He said as he walked in line behind his playful and cheery brother. Korra caught sight of Asami and a tight lipped smile immediately appeared on her face. "Good morning Asami." Korra smiled as she nodded greeting while walking past Asami with the rest of the group. Her mood seemed to improve at the sight of Asami. "Good morning." Asami turned to Korra smiling at her. Once they were past the crowd Korra stopped walking when she spotted Mako who was at the back of the group of students. The entire night class stopped once Korra stopped. The wolves had advanced much further so they had to take a few steps back to see what was happening. The vampires had kept a closer distance to Korra so they didn't have to move. Asami noticed the tension between the two and immediately wondered what was going on. Turning around and walking to Mako who didn't move once Korra stood in front of him. "Mako... How are you feeling ?" Korra asked her voice low so that just the two of them could hear. Mako was taken aback by this and Korra knew he was going to get defensive. "Take care." She sighed turning around already sensing his anger. Mako clenched his fists in rage. "Listen if you want to challenge me. I'll be ready and waiting any time you want... Korra." Mako said spitting Korra's name in disgust venom laced in his voice. Korra kept walking although she never wanted to end up on Mako's bad side. Or for Asami to be so distant. She hated playing the villain in their lives. "Th--that jerk." Meelo turned to face Mako but Rohan stepped in front of him. "Meelo." He spoke in a warning tone. Asami stood confused wanting to know if Mako was hiding something from her and if Korra knew something about Mako that she didn't know. 

+++++

"First you chop it up." Asami hummed as she chopped the chocolate into pieces for the recipe. While she chopped the chocolate Asami drifted off into thought wondering if Korra would be happy that she got her a gift. A smile formed on her lips as she thought of the smile Korra gave her today. Mako shook his head as he heard Asami talking to herself in the kitchen and then the noise she made after obviously dropping something or falling. Walking down the hall to bed breathing got harder when his throat felt as dry as the dessert and his head throbbed, but he leaned against the wall and kept walking. Soon he reached the end of the hall and dropped to the floor closing his eyes. "Ignoring it and running away won't change what's happening." Varrick said walking to Mako he struggled to see through the blurred vision. "I don't know why you insist on pushing yourself to the limit like this." Varrick said looking at Mako with a concerned face. "Shut up." Mako said trying to get up but failed as he fell back down against the curtains. "It'll ease the pain. Take it." Varrick held out a glass of water a few shades lighter than blood. As Mako looked at it smelling the faint smell of blood his vision blurred and he saw flashed of the blue shirt with blood on it. Hitting the glass out of Varrick's hand trying to get rid of the screams he's hearing each time he sees that bloody blue shirt. "These attacks seems to be occuring more frequently, don't they. I'm afraid things will only get harder going forward there's no going back with this." Varrick said as he stood up now looking down at Mako who sat shivering as he hugged himself. "I'm sorry but you do understand, don't you ?" Varrick couldn't watch the teen go through this, he handed him the blanket around his shoulders then he took off to his bedroom. 

+++++

At the school bell's ringing Asami sat up yawning. "Tired again huh ?" Wu asked fixing his books. "Yeah just a little." Asami said smiling slightly. "It was the home made chocolates that kept you up ?" Wu asked gesturing at Asami as he put his books neatly down. "Well... That's what I planned to do. But I messed it up, so I had to buy these." Asami said holding out the little box that she got for Korra. "Your real special girl." Wu laughed as he shook his head causing his hair to bounce along. "I don't know what you were doing but we could hear you all the way from the boys dorm last night." Mako said looking at Asami with his cheek resting against his hand. "Shut up." At Asami's words Mako's bored expression briefly change to which he looked away causing Asami to raise her eyebrows. Mako remembered how he treated Varrick when he was only trying to help. As the students rushed out Mako sighed standing up. "Let's go we have work." He said walking out. "Hey wait." Asami called after him. "Have a good one." Wu said standing up for Asami to move out of the chair. While walking to the night class dorm Asami started to worry. Mako was off today she could see it. Remembering yesterday's events with Korra she started to worry more thinking Mako would plan something against Korra. But she knew Mako wouldn't go after someone without a good reason. 

Upon arriving at the night dorm gates Asami and Mako were surprised to find all the students lined up behind gates with the night class students names above their heads and another guardian manning the entire place. Mako and Asami shared a look when they looked back up they saw her approaching. "You must be Asami and Mako." The fellow guardian held her hand out Asami took her hand shaking it. "I'm Kuvira." She said as Mako took her hand briefly shaking it. "Nice to meet you." Asami smiled at Kuvira. "Well I'm ready if you two are." Kuvira said walking to end of the line. When the gates opened Meelo already smiled. "Wow this'll be fun." Meelo said excited about the event. "This kind of thing doesn't interest me." Desna said earning a hum from Eska. "Oh come on it'll be fun." Opal encouraged with a smile. "Alright day class students get ready to pass out as many chocolates as you can. And night class students stand by your gates and accept your chocolate as they're given to you. We shall approach today's event with as much order as possible." Asami explained to the night class group how the day will work. "Taking chocolates from girls is my obligation." Meelo said running to go get his chocolate. "Wait, it's not time yet Meelo !" Asami called to the rebellious vampire. "Meelo." Korra spoke up to which Meelo froze in his steps. "You must behave yourself today. That understood ?" Korra kept her glare on the vampire that worked on her nerves. "Uh, yes of course Lord Korra." Meelo nodded turning to face Korra. "Thank you Korra, I appreciate it." Asami smiled nodding at Korra who looked down at her and gave her a slight smile and a nod. 

"Thank you... Thank you... Thank you." Bolin thanked each girl who handed him chocolate. Eska and Desna just walked past everyone. "Hold on you two. You must accept them as well." Rushing to stop the two Bolin stuffed the goods he got in his pockets. "Sorry everybody I'm bringing them to you right now." Bolin hung his arms over the twin vampires walking to the gates with their names on it causing the students to cheer. "Korra !" At her name Korra stopped and looked over to see a girl looking at her. "Will you please accept this ?" She asked holding out a gift. "Of course, thank you." Korra took it from her and soon more held out their gifts. "So tell me what would your blood type be ?" Meelo asked pointing at one of the girls who gave him a chocolate. "Huh ? It's type O." She looked at him confused. Asami rushed in between the two and glared at Meelo. "I said all you can take is chocolate nothing else." Asami glared at him and he sighed. "Alright then." He nodded with a sad face then looked over to Ikki who he noticed was glaring at Mako. Walking over now next to Ikki they both glared at Mako who kept an eye on Korra. "Please accept this." More day class students held chocolate out to Korra. "I'm sorry but my hands are full. I'm afraid I just can't accept anymore." Korra said looking at them. "Oh it's alright. We're sorry." They nodded. "Thanks for understanding." Korra walked on. "I'm winning you." Wei looked over at his brother who had a grin on his face. "Not really." When Wing turned he revealed his pockets stuffed. "I'm not done yet." Wei quickly said as he tried to accept more chocolates. "This is so unhealthy." Bataar Jnr said as he didn't even try to smile while taking another chocolate. "Wow thank you this is so many chocolates." Opal giggled amused as the students handed her chocolates. "I can help you." Bolin offered as he now stood next to her. Opal looked over at him laughing at how funny he looked because of his misshaped pockets. "Thanks everyone." Opal waved then turned to Bolin who took a few chocolates helping her now. "Wow some of these look good." Bolin grinned playfully as he walked to class with Opal. "I have a good memory I'll know if you took one." Opal said with raising a playful scolding brow. "Would you mind if I added one ?" Bolin asked with a small smile his cheeks a little red. Opal blushed looking at the chocolates in her hand. "Oh... Uh well no." She shook her head glancing at him. "Well my hands are a little full now but I'll give it to you in class." Bolin said causing Opal to giggle. 

"Thank you Asami." Korra waved as Asami stood guard trying to keep the crowd on the one side behind the gates while Kuvira kept the other students at the other side behind the gate. "Sure." Asami smiled waving a little. "Don't get yourself hurt." Korra said waving slightly with a small smile over shoulder as they walked to class. "I won't." Asami said then put her hand in her pocket as she felt the box she intended to give Korra. _I can't believe I missed my chance._ Is all she could think about when suddenly she got run over by the students. The little box fell in front of Mako picking it up he looked at Korra. "Korra !" He threw it towards her as he called out to her. Slowly turning around Korra caught it just in time without any effort. "It was on the ground, you dropped it." Mako said to which Asami jumped up looking at him with a scolding glare. "Glad to accept it. Thank you, Asami." Her blue eyes stayed trained on the green eyes that didn't leave her either. "Sure." Asami nodded with a small smile as Korra smiled at her before leaving. Korra could feel her cold almost dead heart racing at Asami's smile and gift. "Why did you give that to her without asking me ? You were so angry about it too." Asami shoved Mako annoyed. "It was watching you that got me so irritated." Mako said trying to stop Asami from the light slaps at his chest. "Why didn't you hand it to her yourself ?" Mako asked when finally Asami stopped. "I didn't know what to do, I thought it would be awkward if I gave her a gift." Asami admitted looking away from Mako. "Why would you think that ?" Mako looked at Asami surprised his brows lowering slightly. 

As Asami turned around deep in thought thinking about how different Korra is from her she didn't notice Mako. He could practically smell the blood pumping in her veins causing him to gasp as his head thumped to the beat of her heart. He immediately looked down leaving. Asami stared of into the distance while she recalled her past, her first memory. That day ten years ago that Korra saved her life. But thinking that to Korra it might've been nothing, just a small incident. "Hey Asami." At her name she looked up seeing Kuvira. "Mako left. Iroh will be the other disciplinary member." At her words Asami almost gasped. "But he's a- Yes. He will only be joining us at night during patrolling hours." Kuvira said to which Asami nodded. "See you around." Kuvira waved walking her own way.

Walking on the path now in front of the class dorm gates Kai turned to Korra. "Lord Korra those must be a bother. May I hold them for you ?" He held his hands out to her and she hummed. "You can have them all if you want." Handing the young vampire all the gifted chocolate except for the one that Asami gave her. "This is the only one I want." Korra said as she continued walking to class clutching the small box gently in her hand. 

It was later now and the moon was high in the sky. Humming happily a while reading one of his many letters he got from the day class. Korra stopped paging her book then looked up only spotting Kai, Jinora and Bolin. The wolves were still in class but the vampires were missing. "Where is everyone ?" Korra asked looking at Bolin who looked up also seeing most of the vampires were missing. "Hmm ? Right. No one else is here." Bolin put down his letter now scanning the room. "I wonder where they went." Bolin said with a raised brow. The wolves raised a brow at Bolin's tone of voice but decided to shake it off.

Mako held his head trying to shake the dizziness but nothing seemed to work. When he suddenly heard footsteps he pulled out the Bloody Rose fixing it on the closest vampire to him the chain attached to the gun rattling as it swung from the sudden movement slowly coming to a stand still. "Hello night class, what do you want ?" He greeted with a cold voice. Eska and Desna stood behind him, Meelo in front of him, Ikki and Rohan at his right his gun fixed between Ikki and Meelo. "You know you're a little cocky Mako." Meelo spat at him with a cold glare. "You're just a human... And the way you treat Lord Korra." Ikki almost spoke through gritted teeth as she glared at Mako. "We really doing this ?" Eska asked keeping her cold eyes fixed on Mako. "Yeah but Bolin said we should leave it alone." Desna said rolling his eyes but keeping his eyes fixed on Mako. "Yeah he's right, Meelo, Ikki. If Lord Korra finds out she'll tear you apart." Rohan said looking at his siblings. "Mako come on, put that thing..." Rohan took a step forward about to place a hand on Mako's shoulder when Mako flipped him over onto the ground. "So uncool." Eska and Desna spoke in unison looking at Rohan who laid on the ground. "Shut up." Rohan shook his head sitting up. "Interesting, come on then vampires. I'm in a bad mood anyway." Mako encouraged the vampires with a smirk on his face. "See it's that kind of attitude that makes people think you're cocky." Meelo said glaring at Mako as ice formed underneath him shooting a path towards Mako freezing the grass underneath his feet. "I did the best I could to play the good guy here." Rohan said standing up fixing his hair. "I'm not to blame for what's next." He said as flames formed around him. Mako kept the Bloody Rose fixed it on Meelo. "Hold it right there !" Asami yelled using her Artemis Rod to lunge her between everyone landing gracefully "Fighting is forbidden. Didn't any of you read the student handbook ?" Asami asked now looking at the night class students. "If you refuse to back down, then as a member of the disciplinary committee you'll have to come through me first." Asami now stood by Mako's side ready to fight. Mako looked at her then back at the group of vampires. "Now that she's here." Rohan said in a disappointed tone. "I'm over it." Meelo waved his hands dismissively. "Yeah the mood is ruined. Let's go back to class." Ikki sighed turning around. The group following behind. Mako put away his weapon now looking down. "What are you doing, Mako ? This isn't like you. Why would you do this... ?" Asami turned to Mako and upon meeting with his eyes she saw something different his eyes were colder than usual. Yet they held such a strong set of emotions. Mako said nothing he slowly started to walk away. Asami reached out to him but he shoved her hand away shocked she stood back. "...Just leave me alone." His tone was harsh and cold. 

Standing in the bathroom unable to look himself in the mirror he covered his mouth as it felt like he'd throw up but it was once again just another side effect. Staring at the water pouring out of the tap he splashed his face then looked up at the mirror sighing. He felt alone. Then again it was like his heart was impenetrable. But it's not always been like that. Maybe it won't stay like that forever...

After his shower he sat on the floor his shirt unbuttoned and his hair wet the water slowly dripping off. He knew he couldn't deny the inevitable for long anymore but he would fight it for as long as he could. He heard the door open. "Found you." Asami said opening the door a little more walking in. "What are you doing ? You're going to catch a cold. You need to dry yourself off properly." Asami said taking a towel and started to dry Mako's hair. "You have to wear your top too." Asami started to button his shirt too. Mako just sat there staring at Asami. "I guess this is something about you that may never change." At her words Mako looked up a little with brows raised but it wasn't enough to be visible. He wondered and worried daily if the one person that knew him the best would ever realise what he would become sooner or later. Asami was his best friend like his sister he didn't want to scare her away somehow with the truth. "You know I wish you would talk to me... even a little." Asami said finishing with the buttons. At her words Mako sighed internally. "Oh I almost forgot." Sitting back she reached into her pocket pulling out a napkin opening it she held a little chocolate ball. "It's for you. It's a chocolate." Asami held it out to Mako who took looking at it his stomach turning. "And don't say it's like grade school either. This one's different." While she spoke he put it in his mouth slowly starting to chew. "This is the only one I made that turned out right." Mako couldn't help but frown as he gulped the chocolate down. It's not that the chocolate was bad. "Why do you look like you ate something awful ? Geez." Asami asked looking at Mako hurt she turned around crossing her arms over her chest. Realising that her feelings were hurt he looked at her wanting to comfort her but his head started thumping again. Swallowing hard he took a silent deep breath then placed a hand on her comforting hand on her shoulder. The touch may have been harder then he intended. "Mako ?" Asami turned to him confused. Not wanting to risk her safety he stood up with a glare. "I said to leave me alone." He walked out not looking back. Asami sighed turning back looking at her hands when something caught her eye. Reaching out next to the shower she picked up a tablet reading the name BL-XX-WATERS- then frowned confused. "What's a blood tabled doing here ?" Asami frowned at why there was a blood tablet in the headmasters bathroom. 

Korra stood with a true leadership demeanour once again in front of the group of vampire. The wolves watched from the other side all bearing different expressions. The twins were enjoying this, Opal felt sorry for them, Huan wasn't bothered one bit and Bataar Jnr was more interested in their behaviours. Bolin stood between Korra and the group that went to address Mako. "Well it seems that everyone is truly repentant. But I have to say it was pretty gutsy of Mako to take up Meelo's challenge like he did. Something must really be bothering him." Bolin said looking at Korra for an answer like she knew what it was that was bugging his brother. "We can't help him... not now." Korra said not looking at the group of vampires. "That occurrence that happened ten years ago not only left him with a tattoo in his neck. It changed his life forever." Korra looked outside up at the moon her mind fighting to not think about everything that happened that night. "Are you just going to leave him to suffer ?" Opal asked causing Bolin to turn to her. "Well we can't help him. He doesn't want to be helped. You can't really force help upon someone." Bolin held his hands up in defence. "But still you have to try." Opal urged causing Korra to shake her head. "No." Korra turned looking over her shoulder her eyes meeting Opal's and the wolf just sighed. 

Standing in his single bed dorm room Mako stood at the sink looking in the mirror mustering all the strength he had to drink the glass that held the almost blood coloured water the smell of the blood made him nauseous. He coughed his throat aching from the starving sensation. Leaning on the sink for support he sighed feeling helpless as he struggled to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: HERE ARE THE INSPIRATION CHARACTERS. THE CHARACTERS HAD SIMILAR PERSONALITY TRAITS THAT REMINDED ME OF OUR BELOVED LOK CHARACTERS AND THAT'S WHY I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS BOOK.   
> Mako is Zero. Asami is Yuki. Korra is Kaneme.   
> THERE'S OBVIOUSLY THE REST OF THE CAST AND THAT'S WHY THE UPDATES MAY TAKE LONGER BECAUSE I HAVE TO FIT THE LOK CAST IN WITH THE PEOPLE THAT I THOUGHT THEY HAVE SIMILARITIES WITH. AND THEN I HAVE TO ADAPT THE STORY LINE TOO BECAUSE I ALSO CHANGED IT A LITTLE BIT...


	3. |'Chapter Three'|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami follows Mako into town and makes a shocking discovery about vampires. Korra steps in to help Asami. At night patrol Asami discovers a bug secret of Mako.

-Third pov-

"Here's my own tuna carpactio with marinated tomatoes and a pinch of parsley." Varrick beamed as he carried the food to the table. "We also made my beef filet and vegetables in a lovely cream sauce." He continued to carry the rest of the food to the table. "These are all our my own creations. My very own." He smirked walking back to the kitchen where Zhu Li was watching amused. "Are you telling me he called us here at the crack of dawn for this ?" Mako asked with an annoyed and tired expression as he examined his food. Asami took a bite of her food. "Yeah calling it his very own is a bit much." Asami shrugged as she tasted the food. "That isn't what I was talking about." Mako spoke as he held up a ball of rice on his chopsticks. "Huh, what do you mean ?" Asami asked after she swallowed another bite of food. "Say cheese !" Zhu Li called causing Mako and Asami to look over. The flash blinded both the students causing Asami's eyes to be closed on the photo but Mako held the rice ball in front of him to cover his eyes and face. "What's with you today ?" Mako asked annoyed while lowering his rice ball. "Commemorative photo." Varrick said as he lowered the polaroid examining the picture. "Today is special. You'll perform your duty not as guardians but as full fledge members of the disciplinary committee. Making it a day to commemorate." Zhu Li said as she now sat down next to Mako to begin eating too. 

-at school-

"Surprise dorm inspection ?" Meelo asked almost sounding offended. "Very well then. Thank you Kai." Korra nodded thanking the young vampire who nodded with a bow. "What a pain, there's no predicting what the headmasters are going to do next." Huan spoke with a loud sigh. "I don't mind, it's not like I got something here I don't want them to see." Iroh spoke with a slight shrug. "True but when it's spur if the moment you can see what the norm for a place is really like." Bolin said taking a sip of his tea delicately placing it back on his trinket tray. "Do you mean the pair of briefs you haven't picked up and are still laying on the floor, Bolin ?" Iroh asked looking over his shoulder with a slight scolding glare. "Those are fine. They're made from the finest silk you can buy and sown by the finest tailor around. Those briefs could be left anywhere and I still wouldn't be embarrassed." Bolin smiled proudly at his roommate who rolled his eyes. Meelo yawned bored by this entire conversation. "That's not the point." Ikki shook her head amused at Bolin. "Hey Meelo." Rohan called his brothers attention. "Hmm." He hummed turning to him with a bored tired face. 

He followed his brother to their room. "What is it Rohan ? I'm really tired and over this already." Meelo said yawning as Rohan approached him. Rohan slammed his hands against the wall trapping Meelo in between him and the wall. Meelo frowned at his brother surprised and shocked at his sudden behaviour. "Meelo, I won't tell anyone. But they have to go." Rohan said serious with a slight glare. "What goes ?" Meelo asked confused. "Rohan turned standing back gesturing to the pile of stuff Meelo had collected. "Even junk can look menacing when it's all lined up like this." Rohan said staring at it disapprovingly. "Hey ! What are you calling junk ?" Meelo scoffed offended. "Those are my most precious collection of items that were sacrificed when our brilliant dorm president reveals her amazing powers." Meelo spoke gesturing at all the junk some smashed, some bended some burned, some slashed halfway. "You even got a fork that she used. Meelo if the dorm president find these things-" Rohan was cut short when his brother snatched the fork out of his hand. "My collection only mirrors the respect that I have for her-- Wait you want it for yourself, don't you ? Forget it." Meelo turned around only to be met with Korra. "Dorm president Cross." Meelo spoke nervously while Rohan stood there nervous too. "Meelo. I'd like to speak to you now about our dorms regulations." Korra spoke up. "It seems you need to be reminded of them." Her eyes narrowed on the older brother. "No it's not what it looks like dorm president-- these are just." Meelo tried to explain as he stepped back. Korra's left side of her lip moved not even in a noticeable smirk. At that the lights on the brothers chandelier shattered. Rohan stood back having a fright only to find his brother on the floor with the pieces of chandeliers glass in his hand. "I can add these to my collection too." Meelo spoke smiling brightly. "Ugh." Rohan face palmed himself. Meelo noticed the hard glare on him only to find Korra to be the one with that glare. Rohan left slowly walking away happy to not be in his brothers shoes. 

-day class dorm-

"These are confiscated." Asami spoke as she walked down the dorm with a trolley. "Huh? What's wrong with those they're just photos ?" One of the day class students asked as she rushed after Asami. "I'm guessing they're taken without permission and that's not allowed." Asami spoke now facing the girl. "You don't understand Asami." The girl shook her head. "She's right Asami, it's you who needs to understand." The class president spoke from behind a pillar. "Uh wha-- the class rep ?" Asami asked confused. "You're abusing your position as a disciplinary committee member walking around these halls with your nose in the air acting all cozy with the night class." Arik walked towards her pointing at her. "Do you have any idea how that makes us feel ?" He asked while hiding his book filled with things about Ikki behind his back. While Asami faced him trying to calm him the girl tried finding her book that had pictures filled with Wing and Wei until she spotted Mako. "Confiscated." Mako said as he snatched Arik's book out his hand. Mako threw the book in the trolley with the rest of the confiscated book of the dorm then walked away. "Have a nice day." Asami slowly started to back away her trolley. "Why are you so mean ?" Arik asked throwing his hands up. More rooms were visited and more, confiscation, not allowed followed with cries and insults. 

Down where all the confiscated things were Asami stood looking at the bag filled with confiscated pictures. "What a hall." Asami sighed tired. The bag was big and heavy. "I understand why they would want to snap secret photos of the night class whenever they can. It's obvious... they're beautiful." With a frown Asami stood back. All the vampires and wolves are. Shaking her head ridding herself of more thoughts she picked up the bag. "Back to work." Asami said walking up the stairs when she looked out the window she spotted Mako outside sitting under a tree. Mako is skipping duties again. Shaking her head she went to put away the bag. 

Sitting outside staring at the trees that were slightly swaying at the winds will. Mako struggled with inhaling at the feeling of his dry throat. Trying to take another deep breath but he couldn't. He gave a short sigh as he looked at the small container of blood tablets. "Mako !" At his name he stood up and put the container in his blazer pocket. "Are you skipping out on work again ?" Asami asked as she walked up to him. "I'm already finished with it." Mako said as he tucked his hands in his pockets then headed to the Moon dorm. 

"We've never been in the moon dorm before. I'm a little nervous. Are you ?" Asami asked but Mako didn't answer. He didn't want to be in a dorm filled with the creatures he despised the most. Although one of those creatures was his own brother. As they walked in an old man looked up. "Um hi there we just - You're from the disciplinary committee, go ahead." The man spoke in a raspy tone. Taking the welcome they both headed in. Asami looked at Mako wondering what it was that was wrong. 

Leaning against the window she watched the rest. "Get rid of it all." Korra spoke her tone final. "If I develop muscles from this my agency will be very upset." Desna spoke as he walked out of Meelo's room with a box filled with his collection of junk. "Modeling is hard work isn't it." Bolin chuckled as he followed behind Desna with a box of junk. "My poor collection." Meelo sat on the floor upset by the removal of his collection. "Don't hold this against me Meelo." Rohan spoke as he walked after Bolin and Desna with another box of junk. 

"Oh hold on." Asami spoke up as she jumped a step ahead. "Before we go inside I wanna see what it is you shoved in your pocket earlier." Asami spoke pointing at Mako. Looking down Mako sighed. "You're hiding something aren't you. As part of the disciplinary committee there's a moral code-" Stepping forward Asami tripped falling but Mako stepped forward catching her. Mako was about to move away when Asami sat up next to Mako with the container filled with blood tablets. "Guess I got it now." Asami said showing him the container. "What is this ?" Asami asked looking at the container herself. "Medicine ?" She asked with concern laced in her voice. Mako stood up snatching the container out of her hand. "It's none of your business, okay." He spoke with a slight glare. "Mako wait ! Don't leave are you sick or something ?" Asami asked growing more concerned by the second as she followed Mako out the Moon Dorm. Korra stood at the window watching as Asami ran after Mako. She knew something was going to happen. "Looks like the disciplinary committee is leaving." Huan spoke as he walked to his room. "The surprise inspection must be cancelled." Opal shrugged as she walked to her room. Korra watched closer as Asami followed Mako. "Wait Mako you can't just leave here without telling anybody !" She called after him but he ignored her continuing down the stairs. What do I do? Do I tell the headmasters? Asami looked outside the school then down the stairs inhaling sharply she had a look of determination. She then took off after Mako. 

Walking through town Asami looked around then sighed. Mako? I've lost sight of him. Looking around the anxiety grew causing her breathing to become uneven. Walking down the street, no one in sight. Someone coming out of he cafe carrying a bag of groceries gave Asami a fright. Picking up her pace her breathing falling shorter and shorter. Picking up the pace running. Looking down at the ground Asami didn't see the approaching woman accidentally bumping into her. "I'm sorry." Keeping her gaze on the floor then running of again with her eyes glued to her feet. The woman glanced over her shoulder watching the frightened girl run. Her eyes growing a darker red as the seconds passed. Eventually growing tired she sat at a bench with a little more populated area. Why am I so hopeless? I thought I had grown past all this. But now that I'm alone... Looking around feeling like her heart was beating in the throat. Suddenly the night she almost got killed by a vampire flashed infront of her sending a shiver throughout her entire body. I remember that red. The vampire showed his teeth as he opened his mouth to bite her. Falling back on the bench hugging her arms frightened. Looking down then up she saw something red zooming past her. Gasping and looking over to her side she saw a little boy jogging with a red balloon. Running to the tree he let go of his balloon causing it to float into the tree. The little boy stood staring at it Asami stood up walking over and jumped catching the balloon. Turning to him still kneeled down she extended her hand with the balloon. The boy turned and took off. "Here it's okay." She spoke then frowned. "Here, little boy ?" Jogging after him wutth his balloon. 

"Here ya go." Placing a freshly cooked meal infront of Mako the owner of the restaurant turned back to the grill continuing with his cooking. Mako raised his brows looking up at the owner. "You look a little down and out, so I threw in a boiled egg... On the house." He spoke sincerely as he kept cooking. His face went from shock to a barely noticeable smile. 

Walking down the stairs looking around with the balloon clutched in her hands. Scanning her surroundings again she spotted the little boy running behind another building. "Hey ! Hold on why are you running ?" Calling after the boy taking off after him. Running past an alley way and under a bridge turning the corner as she slowed down searching for the little kid. "Little boy ?" Walking further down town past more building and through another alley way. Walking underneath another bridge she spotted the kid staring at a wall. "There you are." She smiled slightly feeling relieved she found the boy. He barely glanced over his shoulder. "Look you left this. It's your red balloon." Asami was so busy trying to help the kid get his balloon she didn't notice the same woman of earlier standing behind her. "Here this is yours isn't it ?" She slowly approached him and once she was close she extended the balloon to him. He turned a bit still not facing her. "Here you go. You can take it." She leaned down placing her hand on her knee leaning over a bit. He turned slowly reaching out and once he was close enough he grabbed her hand digging claws in her frist. "Hey what are you doing !?" Frightened she tried pulling back but his grip was stronger. He slowly glanced up at her revealing his red eyes and pale dirty skin then opened his mouth revealing sharp teeth. Overwhelmed by fear she let out a cry for help. 

Mako dropped his fork recognizing the voice. "Here's some rice." Turning the cheff held the bowl out for Mako but he didn't bother he got up running off to where he heard the shout. "Hey wait, where you going ?" Calling after Mako with raised brows. 

Panting as Asami ran away soon having to stop because she was on a roof. Turning around as she heard the laughter of the little boy echoing throughout the empty streets. Frightened she tried spotting the little boy looking down every possible street she could as she backed up. The woman looked down from the roof standing on her feet with her knees bended and her hands on the floor hunched over slightly. When she looked up her glowing red eyes caught the girls attention. Dodging the woman as she jumped down at her, Asami jumped off the roof landing swiftly and then took off immediately. Running into the closest building she saw steps. Without thinking about it she took off running up the stairs of the bell tower. Holding her hands where the vampire boy penetrated her skin with his claws. Shaking while she walked up the last pair of stairs looking around cautiously. What was that... A vampire? Reaching a wooden trap door she walked up trying to push it open but couldn't. She climed another two steps then shoved the door with her arm using her body as much as she could. Eventually she opened the door pushing it open and climbing up to the floor just below the bell. Sitting down hugging herself as another image of the boy flashed across her eyes. A vampire? It can't be. All the vampires I know are so beautiful that everyone admires them and... Her own voice echoed in her mind of that night. I'm scared... I'm scared. An image of Korra leaning over with her hand exstened towards Asami with a small smile flashed in front of her causing her to let out a sob. I admire them too. She thought to herself. I'm scared that vampire is gonna eat me. Her younger selfs voice echoed in her mind again. Again another scene flashed in her mind, The vampire many years ago lunged at her but got stopped when Korra killed it after being sure he's dead Korra turned to Asami with glowing red eyes and blood over her face. Shakingly she grabbed ahold of her artemis rod. Extending it then turning to the trap door waiting for the vampires to come up. But behind the wall stuck to it like a spider upside down the woman opened her mouth her mouth watering. 

Mako was kneeled down swiping his fingers across the smeered blood on the floor. He knew exactly who's blood it was. As he stood up the woman jumped at him but he fast fast enough kicking her back through an old wooden door. Slowly retrieving his gun from his shoulder holster. Growling a bit she sat back up looking at Mako with hungry eyes and an almost possessed look in her eyes. Pointing his loaded gun at her. "I see, you've already lost your link to humanity, haven't you ?" He spoke as he watched her stand up her arms hanging in front of her as she looked at him with inhuman eyes. As she took off running at him, he was nervous as she stopped infront of him tilting her head looking at him. He now stood back holding his gun pointing up. "You... one of... us." She spoke in a raspy voice. Mako gasped silently as he looked at her shocked. "One... of... us." She tiled her head back a bit as she looked at him. Griting his teeth he aimed at her. "Shut up !" He yelled and shot her blowing her head off. As she fell back to the floor the little boy stood there. In his mind there flashed a moment of his childhood. Him and his brother each on opposite sides of a vampire while they sat up in bed. Staring at the little boy his body shaking. "Bolin ?" His voice was just below a whisper and shakier than ever. Again the boy let out a squeaky laugh. Taking off running and jumping up the building into the window arriving at the floor where Asami is. Again another yelp from Asami caused Mako to snap out of it. "Asami !" Lowering his gun as he ran into the building up the stairs. Asami stood back against the wall holding her artemis up in defense but the little boy stood balanced on it causing Asami to shake more in fear. Laughing again he swung his claws at her after three tries he scrated her cheek causing it to bleed. As he leaned more forward showing his fangs and laughing Asami let go of the one side and flung the stick causing the little boy to fly back but he landed on the wheel that helped ringing the bell just above them. As the wheel spun the bell rang loudly forcing Asami to drop the artemis and cover her ears while forcing her eyes shut. Laughing more her lunged at Asami but stopped frozen in fear. When Asami opened her eyes seeing the little boy shaking with wide eyes as he stared at the window. Asami looked over to the window while the boy stood not moving. Korra stood tall in the window the sun setting behind her caused her shadow to spread across the room. "You poor creature ending up like this." Korra spoke with sympathy but anger laced in her voice. Slowly she started stepping out of the window into the small room the little boy to cower away. Korra ignored the little boy knowing he wouldn't dare to do anything while she's there. Walking to Asami and placing her hands on her shoulder inspecting for any injuries, trying her hardest to ignore Asami's blood across her cheeks. "Korra, how did you-" Asami was cut short when Korra pulled her into a secure hug protecting her. "However the person you've chosen hurt is someone very dear to me." Korra's eyes glowed a bright red causing the boy to let out a raspy yelp. Korra let a wind cross the entire room so strong it filled the entire tower and destroyed the little boy. Glass shattered and a howl from the strong wind. Asami held tighter untill the wind settled down. "Korra what just-" She slowly pulled away looking at Korra. Placing a hand on the cheek that wasn't bleeding Korra scanned her entire face. "It's over now." She spoke softly with a reassuring smile. Nodding exhaling she looked at Korra. "That boy he was..." Looking up the fear visible in her body and eyes. "Level E." Korra sighed softly. "Level E, so does that mean he wasn't a vampire then ?" Waniting it to not be true Asami asked hoping for the truth to not be. "No, they are vampires as well." Korra spoke looking down. "Yeah but he is so different- What were you thinking coming to a place like this all alone ?" Korra asked with concern not anger. Lifting her hand to inspect the damage Asami slowly pulled away holding her hand. "I came here because I was trying to find Mako." Looking down sad as she spoke up. "Well I'm afraid he isn't here. He's probably back at the dorm." Korra didn't want Asami to be more upset and she could hear Mako on the stairs just out of sight coughing. "I'll walk you back. With the scent of your blood it's too risky." Korra spoke holding her arm out for Asami picking her up. Walking to the window and jumping out landing gracefully she set Asami down again. As they walked away Mako sighed as he panted holding his neck his throat so dry he could barely breathe. Walking down heading back to the dorm.

"Alright preparations complete. I, Asami Sato am going out on patrol." Giving a salute as she looked at Wu standing at the door. "It's late at night, yet your bright and cheery Asami. You were even injured earlier today too." He spoke with concern watching the raven haired girl. While walking down the hall with Wu she shook her hand with a smile. "It's just a scratch it happens all the time to me." Waving her hand showing the bandage around it as she spoke. "See ya." Walking off to start her patrol. "She seems a little too cheerful tonight." Wu pondered as he watched her turn out the door. 

"I couldn't hide it from you Korra." Varrick spoke with hands in the air supported by his elbows on the table as he held a serious look. "But after all you really are in a class of your own." Varrick spoke truthfully looking at Korra sitting on the chair her feet hoisted on the chair holding a glass filled with artificial blood. "Without a drop of human blood coursing through you or your ancestors vains your lineage is rare among vampires now." He spoke with a emotionless tone. "You're the vampire of vampires. A pureblood vampire. The powers of your ancestors have been passed on to you. And it is for that reason, your existance strikes fear in the heart of other vampires." He spoke with closed eyes. Korra took a sip of the blood tablet water the placed the glass down moving it away. "Headmaster Varrick." Standing up she gave him a serious look as she approached his desk. "It is because I trust you that I have avoided bringing up this issue in the past." Placing her hands on the desk. "Regardless the steps you have taken are only minimal at best. Why do you continue to treat Mako like an ordinary student ?" Her fingers dug into the desk impatient and annoyed. "Stay this course and Mako will destroy the passifest ideology you've worked so hard for." Korra spoke her voice laced with anger. Sighing Varrick looked down knowing it's true. 

Knocking on his door Asami spoke up. "Mako I'm gonna come in okay ?" Opening the door to an empty room she shrugged. I wonder if he started patrol without me. "Mako's parents were killed by a vampire..." Asami followed the voice. "And somehow in that bloodbath only he miraculously survived. How can I be more cruel to him ?" Varrick said with a serious face. Korra looked up glaring at the man with dangerous eyes. Asami hid behind the wall listening. "But I must tell you. No ordinary vampire killed his family. It was a pureblood vampire, like me. And he wasn't the only one who survived. I personally, me made sure of that." Gritting her teeth in anger her voice strained from having to stop herself from shouting. "I know." Varrick said sitting back folding his arms. "No Varrick you don't know. You don't know many things." Korra stood upright her fists clenched in rage. "But what you do know is that I care for Mako. Even though I don't show it as much as I used to. I've already lost so much, I have to do what's best for the night class and other humans. To make sure they don't lose as much as I did. Another thing you also know." Korra spoke as she stayed in her position staring right through Varrick. 

Between the second and first flight of stairs Mako was kneeled down holding on to the rail and his neck. Struggling to breathe as he heaved and coughed. Covering his mouth as he felt the nausea getting worse. Flashes of the night he lost his parents flashed across his eyes. Falling back to the stairs he sat and grabbed his head in his hands. 

Walking down the hall with a lamp the only sound is her footsteps on the wooden floor. The sound of bats outside frightened her causing her to drop the light. The only light now was the moon outside. Staring at her shaky hands in fear. The little boy reaching out to scratch her flashed infront of her eyes. That thing... Korra smiling over her shoulder at Asami flashed in front of her. Was a vampire. Shaking her head running down the hall. Mako heard the pattering of footsteps that he knew too well. Inhaling sharply he looked over his shoulder meeting directly with Asami's eyes. "Mako." Relief was laced in her voive. 

"...You of all people should know. In your day you saw many human life end in a miserable wrechet way. Back when you, Iknik Blackstone Varrick were a vampire hunter." Korra's voice wasn't as restrained, yet the anger was still laced in her voice. Sighing and closing his eyes Varrick knew Korra was right and he hated it. He promised the Sato's he would never go back. 

Asami stepped down twice then stopped. "You know I think I'm finally begining to understand what you've been telling me all along." Asami spoke softly as Mako stood up holding the rail for support. "There definitely are some bad vampire out there. I mean that thing wasn't even a vampire." Asami spoke hugging herself for some kind of comfort. That boy's face was definitely going to stick with her. "It was... it was like a beast in human form." Mako felt like her words stabbed him through the heart. 

"It will happen. Mako's fate is trully horrible. But it's something he can't avoid." Korra spoke her voice started to sound different. Not just anger but sadness too. 

Asami kept going down the stairs. "Get back !" Mako yelled still looking away his back facing Asami. Gasping at the sudden reaction Asami frowned. "Why ?" Is all she could get out. After a few moments she spoke up. "I want to talk to you. I want you to open up. After all we are both exactly the same- No !" He yelled once again stopping Asami. "We aren't." Mako spoke with shame looking down sadly. "I'm sorry. Maybe I've been a little self absorbed lately. Thinking you and I we're struggling with the same pain and the same fears too. I guess... I was only seeing myself." Looking down ashamed Asami turned away to walk up the stairs. "No." Mako grabbed ahold of her hand causing the bandage to fall off. As the scent of blood filled the room Mako gasped in horror. 

"Any human who's bitten by a pureblood and survives..." Korra inhaled sharply. 

Trapped in front of Mako with his arm around her. "Mako ?" Asami froze in fear. Leaning down his lips not even inches away. 

"Becomes a vampire." Her blue eyes narrowed down on the headmaster. 

Mako sunk his fangs into her neck. Clenching fists and teeth Asami didn't know what to do. She couldn't do anything his grip was too strong. What's happening to him? Looking down at the floor the empty holder that once held blood tablets made her shake in fear. "Mako stop." Trying again to get out of his grip. "Stop !" Leaning back causing him to lose his grip a bit. "No !" Turning in his hold and pushing him away causing him to stumble back. Falling back grabbing the rail for support putting her hand over the bite mark. Mako stood staring at her blood dripping from his mouth. Wiping it getting blood on his hand. Eyes with the blood coloured luster. Fangs protruding from his lips. A best in human form. This is his true self. 

"A human who is bitten by a pureblood will suffer one of two fates. Dying from the loss of blood or unfavorabley surviving and suffering the pain of slowly transforming into a vampire. Other vampires don't posses this dark power that purebloods have. He was only a human yet he resisted the powerful vampire instincts for four years. I respect his strength of will however..." Korra could feel the anger building again yet she still felt sympathy for Mako. 

Asami stood still staring at the newfound form of Mako. "Why did you...?" Removing her hand from her neck the blood dripped from her hand to the ground. Staring at Asami with a hunger in his glowing red eyes. Until he finally got ahold of himself realising his grave mistake. "Asami I..." Holding his head slowly looking away. "I'm sorry." He sighed ashamed of himself. Mako is... is a vampire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen people ad pictures to their chapters. How do you do that?

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from an anime Vampire Knight. Still I try to put my own twist in because I can.


End file.
